Defeat of some of the villains
This is how the defeat of the some of the villains goes in Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Warrior. Puffy: his rifle Well, at least Discord's dead. Mucker: his shotgun Now we just have to get the others and then Tirek! Rainbow: You guys cover me, I'll handle Gilda and Lightning Dust! she is climbing out of the trench, Pinkie grabs her tail Pinkie: Come on Dashie, let me help you! Rainbow: her tail loose No Pinkie Pie! They're my kill, so I'll get them! running across the courtyard Gilda: Hey Lightning, look! Dash is in the courtyard! Lightning Dust: Let's kill her! 2 start racing towards Rainbow Gilda: Hey Dash! Rainbow: You're mine! Lightning Dust: We'll see about that! 2 pull out their mausers and start shooting Rainbow behind a rock and returns fire with her M4 Lightning Dust: shooting Gilda: What's the matter Dash, you afraid? Rainbow: then look to the wall and sees some loose rocks near it and gets an idea That's it! Gilda: Come on Dash!! You can't hide forever! Rainbow: Race you 2 to the wall! off laughing Lightning Dust: Hey! Gilda; Get back here! 2 chase Rainbow and continue shooting as they do Rainbow: along the side of the wall until she is close by the loose rocks Lightning Dust: Come here! Rainbow: Here I am! Gilda: her guns End of the line. Lightning Dust: her guns We've been in this position before haven't we? Gilda: You've ruined our lives, Dash. Surely you realize we can't let you live. Lightning Dust: And you've cased us to break our wings, so now. You're dead! 2 try to shoot Rainbow but their guns click Gilda: HUH?! Lightning Dust: WHAT?! Rainbow: Outta ammo. Now I'm going to do what I should've done, BEFORE YOU GUYS GOT AWAY!!! points her M4 up and shoots at the rocks rocks rumble and then start coming loose Rainbow: Time to make with the earth! rocks completely come loose and trumble down Gilda and Lightning Dust: up and see the rocks falling AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! rocks land on top of them and dust flies everywhere Rainbow: coughs Huh? to where Gilda and Lightning Dust were HA! HA! dust clears and shows a pile of rocks on top of Lightning and Gilda with only their tails, hands, and hooves sticking still holding their mausers, then they drop the pistols Rainbow: No one can beat RAINBOW DASH!!! Hacker: YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Did you see that you duncebuckets? Rainbow just killed Gilda and Lightning Dust! You know what that means? Delete: Um, can I ask Buzz? Hacker: GET THE CYBERSCOOTER! and Delete do so Hacker: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Alright you 2, let's take care of those 4 fillies. Diamond Tiara: Right. Silver Spoon: This is gonna be good. But it's a shame Ripslinger's not here. at our heroes' trench Dusty: I think Hacker's coming this way. Matt: Come on, to the temple! CyberSquad and the CMC start running to the temple Peter Sam: Hey! Wait for us! Vanellope, Wheelie, and the Skarloey Engines race after them Buzz, Delete, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon are now on the Cyberscooter racing to them Buzz: They're heading for the temple! Hacker: We got them now! the scooter go faster Scootaloo: Let's split up! they race into the temple and split up as they head in Hacker: the scooter at the entrance Okay, we'll get those fillies, you 2 find those Earthbrats and that cyber turkey! Diamond Tiara: Alright, Hacker. race in the temple and split up Skarloey: We've got to stop them! chase the villains Wheelie: I won't let those frickin' jerks hurt Scoot! Duncan: Hop on Wheelie! Wheelie: in Duncan's cab Duncan: Hang on Scoot, we're comin' for ya! whistles the temple Silver Spoon: Oh, Cybersquad. Where are you? Diamond Tiara: Come out, come out, come out. Wherever you are. Silver Spoon: This would be easier if we could see in front of faces, this tunnel is so dark! Hacker, Buzz, and Delete Hacker: Once we find those fillies, we will rid of them for good! the CMC and Babs Scootaloo: We need to be ready when they come in. Apple Bloom: Right! Sweetie Belle: We better get our guns out, because here comes Green chin now! turns the corner Scootaloo: Let's get ready. out her Desert Eagle Hacker: Ah-ha! Scootaloo: Taste it! CMC and Babs starts shooting as they run through the hall Skarloey engines come in Sir Handel: Sweetie Belle? Rheneas: Peter Sam: Apple Bloom? Rusty: Matt? Duncan: Scoot? Wheelie: Look! It's those frickin' rich fillies! Dusty: We've got them now! the CMC and Babs Apple Bloom: Try an git' us now Hacker! Hacker: I think i did. CMC and Babs fall of a drop CMC: WHOA!! 4 tumble down a small hill and drop their guns Buzz, and Delete slide down the fillies stop tumbling they slam into the wall Hacker: up Sweetie Belle's CZ-75 pistol then hands it to Delete Okay Delete, finish them. Delete: looks at the fillies CMC and Babs look at Delete with cute looking, scared looks up at another opening, the Cybersquad come out Matt: Oh no, look! Jackie: Hacker, Buzz, and Delete, are gonna kill Babs and the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Inez: This is not good, this is not good at all! Delete: at the scared fillies as they start shedding tears Hacker: What you waiting for, you nickle plated twit?! Shoot them already! SHOOT THEM!!! Delete: Um. at the pistol, then back at the fillies who close their eyes and cuddle up close in fear, prepared for the worst Uh.. mm... cuteness is too much for him I CAN'T!!! the pistol I can't do it!!! to the ground and starts crying I can't kill cute, innocent fillies! CMC and Babs open their eyes and see Delete crying Apple Bloom: Why didn't he kill us? Delete: at the four fillies YOU'RE TOO CUTE TO KILL! I JUST CAN'T DO IT! them into a hug I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Digit: Well would ya look at that, Delete's in a cuteness overload. Sweetie Belle: It's okay, Delete. his back Delete: No! IT'S NOT OKAY! I just tried to kill you! I tried to kill cute, innocent fillies! Scootaloo: Good thing he likes animals. Jackie: Delete may not wanna kill them, but Hacker will try to! a vine We can't let him do that. Hacker: GRRR. If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. up Babs' revolver I'll kill them. Delete: But boss! They're so cute! Hacker: I don't care how cute they are! I'm gonna teach them to try and stop the Hacker! he points Babs' revolver at them and cocks it Pretty soon, nobody in Cyberspace will believe you even existed. Jackie: No way, Hacker! four swing toward him as Jackie yells like Tarzan Hacker: knocked over Dah! Of! revolver fires bullet ricochets off the ceiling, then hit a lantern, hits the wall and then cuts through a rope and drops a cage Buzz: Uh oh. cage lands on loose floor boards catapults Hacker, Buzz, and Delete. Then they slam into the wall. Apple Bloom: Just in time. Matt: It wasn't that long. Scootaloo: Come on! We've got to try and send them back to the Northern Frontier! Skarloey engines, Dusty, Vanellope, and Wheelie come in Sir Handel: Let's send them back from where they came! Dusty: So what's the plan to send Hacker back to Cyberspace? Matt: Here's what we do something Hacker: gets up GRRRR. They won't stop The Hacker!! Peter Sam: gasp Hacker is getting up! Jackie: We need to act now! Matt: You guys know what to do. The CyberSquad: Right! Hacker: Digit: Let's do this! Hacker: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion